cougartownfandomcom-20200213-history
Opening Sequence Subtitle
From the start of season 2 the producers started adding jokes to the opening, mostly mocking the title. This was due to the fact that the show actually had nothing to do with cougars anymore. It has also been assumed that the show would have been more popular if it had been carrying a different title from the start. The producers were about to change the name of the show, but at least for now they have kept Cougar Town. Before the jokes, the opening used to say "Welcome To Cougar Town". Season 2 The jokes started with small ones like "(Still) Cougar Town" or "Badly Titled Cougar Town". Season 2 Episode 2 was the only episode of this season to carry the old opening text "Welcome To Cougar Town". *Episode 1: (Still) Cougar Town *Episode 2: welcome to ''Cougar Town'' *Episode 3: Badly Titled ''Cougar Town'' *Episode 4: Not What The Show Is ''Cougar Town'' *Episode 5: 100% Cougar Free ''Cougar Town'' *Episode 6: Titles Are Hard ''Cougar Town'' *Episode 7: Modern'' Cougar Town'' *Episode 8: It's Okay To Watch A Show Called ''Cougar Town'' *Episode 9: Regretfully, We Give You ''Cougar Town '' *Episode 10: All I Want For Christmas Is A New Title ''Cougar Town'' *Episode 11: New Year's Resolutions: Embrace Our Stupid Title & Lose Six Pounds ''Cougar Town (We Love It!)' *Episode 12: '''Starting To Own It 'Cougar Town *Episode 13: Do We Have To Do This Joke Forever? ''Cougar Town'' *Episode 14: (See You Soon) ''Cougar Town ''(Stay In Touch @VDoozer, @KBiegel or @CougarTownRoom) *Episode 15: We're Back ''Cougar Town ''(Hi Dance Fans. Please still be there...) *Episode 16: welcome to ''Cul-De-Sac Crew,' Cougar City, Cougar Town'' '''(sticking with it) *Episode 17: welcome to ''Cougar Town ''Follow @TheLarmy right now and thank us later. *Episode 18: Sorry. We Still Cringe At The Title ''Cougar Town'' *Episode 19: We Pretend... ''Cougar Town (...Is Called Wine Time)' *Episode 20: '''We Should Have Live Cougars On 'Cougar Town *Episode 21 (Hawaii opening): We will never stop mocking the title... ''Cougar Town'' *Episode 22: The tabloids say the cast dates each other on ''Cougar Town ...but they don't.' Season 3 *Episode 1: '''Yeah, it's still called 'Cougar Town We're not happy about it either. *Episode 2: Titles we liked better than ''Cougar Town ''Sunshine State, The Drinking Age, Cougar City, Mid-Life *Episode 3: welcome to ''Cougar Town'' This is not the Simpson's chalkboard bit. This is not the Simpson's chalkboard bit. This is not the Simpson's chalkboard bit. *Episode 4: welcome to ''Cougar Town ''Your name isn't that great either * Episode 5:' welcome to '''Cougar Town No, it's not just Scrubs in Florida with a lot of wine.' * Episode 6:' You know what would be cooler than this title card bit? A new title. Cougar Town'' * Episode 7:' Seriously, we spend more time coming up with these title cards than we do writing the show. 'Cougar Town * Episode 8:' Pay attention. The title: '''Cougar Town almost makes sense this week!' * Episode 9:' She's marrying a man her own age, so why is it called: Cougar Town'' * Episode 10:' Hey, would you and your friends watch a show called "Pig Trials"? Watch the episode, get back to us #pigtrials 'Cougar Town * Episode 11:' welcome to '''Cougar Town "I didn't know it was back on either." -Abed-''' * Episode 12:' welcome to 'Cougarton Abbey * Episode 13:' welcome to 'Cougar Town' Are we still on TV?' * Episode 14:' welcome to 'Cougar Town 'No title card joke this week - sorry.' * Episode 15:' welcome to 'Cougar Town' Hopefully this is only the Season finale' Season 4 *Episode 1:' welcome BACK to 'Cougar Town' Thanks, TBS. Can we curse on TV now?' *Episode 2:' The letters in... 'Cougar Town' can be rearranged to spell "Taco Rug Now" (which also makes no sense).' *Episode 3:' I got hired on 'Cougar Town' and they only let me write these. My name's Donny. Hi, Mom.' *Episode 4:' welcome to 'Cougar Town' Donny made the title cards about him, so he's gone now.' *Episode 5:' welcome to 'Cougar Town' It's Donny. I'm writing these again whether they want me to or not. There's blood everywhere.' *Episode 6:' welcome to' Cougar Town Happy Valentines Day. Yeah it's a fake holiday, but we still want stuff. xoxo The female writers P.S. Not lingerie - that's for you. *Episode 7:' welcome to 'Cougar Town' This one's for you, continuity nerds.' *Episode 8:' welcome to 'Cougar Town' Courteney Cox's boobs at 06:33' * Episode 9:' welcome to 'Cougar Town' Asking the tough questions about sex robots.' * Episode 10:' welcome' to''' Cougar Town This episode was written by the absolute worst writers we have on staff. (www.tbs.com/bradandemily)' * Episode 11:' welcome to Cougar Town This episode is funnier if you know that Courteney is terrified of birds.' * Episode 12:' welcome to Cougar Town Call your mom, tell her you love her. We're trying to do something positive with these.' * Episode 13:' welcome to Cougar Town John Hughes is a God.' * Episode 14:' welcome to Cougar Town Remember when we wanted to change the title? Ah, good times. Thanks for sticking with us.' * Episode 15: '''Hi Howard Stern Fans welcome to 'Cougar Town' Bababooey' Season 5 Matthew Perry (Chandler from Courteney's previous show Friends) guest starred in episode 2, and that's why the opening joke was Now with more Friends. *Episode 1: welcome to ''Cougar Town Season Five? Didn't see that coming.' *Episode 2: '''welcome to 'Cougar Town 'Now with more Friends. ' *Episode 3: welcome to ''Cougar Town ''This is the episode where everyone drinks a bunch of wine. * Episode 4: welcome to ''Cougar Town'' Now with pirates. * Episode 5: welcome to Cougar Town Side effects may include muscle exhaustion, erection problems and flu-like symptoms. * Episode 6: welcome to Cougar Town What does the Cougar Say? * Episode 7: welcome to Cougar Town If you're not watching with a glass of wine in your hand, you're sort of missing the point. * Episode 8: welcome to Cougar Town If you want to option Travelers, call our agents. * Episode 9: welcome to Cougar Town Tonight's episode proves we are still terrible at naming things. * Episode 10: welcome to ''Cougar Town'' Several burritos were harmed during the filming of this episode. * Episode 11: welcome to ''Cougar Town Another Blacktop and Gumshoe mystery.' * Episode 12: '''welcome to 'Cougar Town' Wine Spectator gave this episode 96 points.' * Episode 13: Goodbye... for now? From... ''Cougar Town'' Season 6 *Episode 1:' welcome to 'Cougar Town' Season 6! Is it too late to change the title?' *Episode 2:' welcome to 'Cougar Town' We pity the fool who's missing this.' *Episode 3:' welcome to 'Cougar Town' There's a baby now. And it talks!' *Episode 4:' welcome to 'Cougar Town' To infinity (or 102 episodes) and beyond!' *Episode 5: welcome to ''Cougar Town'' This one is pretty dope. * Episode 6: welcome to ''Cougar Town'' Crisp, rich humor with a strong emotional finish - Definitely a buy! * Episode 7: welcome to A magical night you'll remember forever, in... ''Cougar Town'' * Episode 8: welcome to ''Cougar Town'' Badly break for secret treats. * Episode 9: welcome to Shocking secrets, scandalous trysts, catfishing and more on this week's ''Cougar Town'' * Episode 10: welcome to A chick-packed episode of ''Cougar Town'' * Episode 11: welcome to THE 100th EPISODE OF - Wait, seriously? A hundred? That can't be right. No, it is. Seriously. We checked. This is the 100th EPISODE OF ''Cougar Town'' * Episode 12: welcome to ''Cougar Town'' Always be sure to recycle. * Episode 13: Thank you for watching ''Sunshine State'' Finally got the new title!! Category:Jokes Category:Opening